


На взлет

by Kamarien



Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: То, ради чего они все так старались. Первый день, сложный день - но такой замечательный.
Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919371
Kudos: 5





	На взлет

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2018г на [мини-челлендж «Семь мгновений»](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/?tag=5580264), персонаж — [Люк Скайуокер](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/p214507031_mini-chellendzh-sem-mgnovenij-lyuka-skajuokera-sbornyj-post-rabot.htm)  
> День 3, ключ: Маятник

_16 год от становления Империи, неизвестная планета Ядра._

Люк открыл глаза.  
Утро? Утро!  
Утро _того самого_ дня.  
Сегодня их четверых, продержавшихся, прошедших все тесты, экзамены и проверки, сумевших выучиться, отправляют на флагман.  
К милорду.  
И это будет совсем не то, что те полгода социализации в Корускантской кадетской академии, или на верфях, или на Набу... Пусть они четверо (и Люк был очень рад, что Ведж, его лучший друг, тоже прошел) и стали лучшими из их экспериментальной школы, еще неизвестно, как их самих примет милорд.  
(Настроение качнулось маятником из возбужденного в тревожное: а вдруг специалисты ошиблись? Вдруг?..  
Нет, должно выйти! Он в это верит, а это главное.  
Солнышко на сердце согласно вспыхнуло.)  
Но пока еще есть два часа до отправки, тут, на этой планете, ставшей Люку вторым домом за эти десять лет.  
Он почти слышал, как отсчитывают уходящие секунды часы в кабинете директора.  
Но эти два часа все еще есть, с друзьями они встречаются у старых качелей после столовой, вещи собраны еще вчера, письмо родителям отправлено вечером, и ответ будет не раньше, чем завтра, Люк помнит - на Татуине сейчас самая влагосборная пора.  
А пока - комлинк-зарядка-душ-комлинк, одеться и побежать на завтрак.  
Сидя с ребятами (И Шарой, конечно же), поймал себя на забавной мысли. Кажется, теперь он знает, как чувствует себя новый тай, стоящий на взлетной площадке.

***

Полет до флагмана был на удивление недолог: каких-то четыре стандарт-часа. Повезло.  
Уходящие адъютанты - их предшественники - вызвали сначала уважение, затем недоумение, но потом, когда была извлечена самопальная "Инструкция по общению с милордом" - уже и искреннее веселье.  
Тем более, что инструкцию составляли с опорой на детские страшилки. Они такие друг другу под одеялами рассказывали...  
И пока не настала _та самая_ встреча, можно и посмотреть.  
Просто потому, что уже скоро, совсем-совсем скоро.

***

Милорд принял их у себя.  
Протокол, приказы, подписи, четыре спецключа - из-за уровня допуска их никто другой и держать-то в руках права не имел...  
И неуловимое, ощутимое вне логики, теплое одобрение.  
Они - смогли.

***

Где-то на одной планетке, затерянной в окраинах Ядра, в тиши опустевшего особняка старый директор, бывший когда-то клоном-коммандером, сел на качели, тайком сделанные учениками, качнулся на пробу и с радостной улыбкой взмыл вверх.  
\- Спи спокойно, братишка Рекс.


End file.
